The Nurse's Office
by Spring Witch
Summary: After Dark disappeared, Satoshi found himself with a lot of time on his hands and nothing to occupy his mind except affairs of the heart. SatoshiRisa


Welcome to my first DN Angel fic, I hope that everyone enjoys it and reviews it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DN Angel or any related characters

**The Nurse's Office**

I thought I was immune to such feelings. I never thought that my heart would become ensnared in such feelings of love, particularly for the one girl who couldn't stand me.

At school I am constantly shadowed by girls who like me. She was the only one who wanted nothing to do with me. I would always hear her friends berate her about the way she spoke to me, but it never really bothered me much, I didn't have time for girls anyway, not with my duties as the Special Police Commander in charge of capturing Dark.

But when Daisuke and Riku Harada got together and Dark disappeared again, I found myself with rather a lot of time on my hands, and with nothing to occupy my mind I found that it began to stray to affairs of the heart, no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

When Dark disappeared, I watched from the sidelines as she tried to deal with the devastation she felt over losing her first true love and for the first time ever I felt something inside me stir, something unexplainable, something new, something different, something… that I didn't know how to deal with. So I locked it away, just like every other emotion I have ever had to deal with

Suddenly I noticed everything about her. How the sunlight glinted off her hair at certain angles more than others, how pretty her smile was, how she good looked in her school uniform, how good she looked in almost anything actually.

Yet I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. I knew she didn't really like me much, that much was obvious when I did attempt to speak to her. All I had to do was say hello and she'd give me the dirty glare that she reserved solely for me.

Only when I came to hope for that glare as much as to dread it did I realise that there was no going back, I had fallen, and fallen hard.

Fallen for Risa Harada.

Everywhere I looked I saw her face, even when she wasn't around. I couldn't go anywhere or do anything without thinking about her. It was totally unlike me to feel this way about anything, let alone another human being. The only person who had occupied my thoughts previously was Dark and how to capture him. I had crushed all my feelings to achieve my goals and had no idea how to get them back, or how to recognised them when they did return, these feelings being hopelessly addicted and helplessly attracted where completely new to me. It was as if I had suddenly opened my eyes and seen her in a brand new way. I knew I liked her, that much was obvious, but… it hard to explain… I guess I just didn't understand

Not looking where I was going, too deep in thought to be concentrating, I crashed into someone. "Watch where you're going, Hiwatari!" an indignant female voice said.

I felt a little embarrassed, but I didn't show it, I had become too good at hiding my emotions after all these years of being on my own.

I reached my hand down to her. "I'm sorry Miss Harada. Here, let me help you." I said politely, disguising how fast my heart was beating behind my usual emotionless face. As she stood, I noticed her wince and I looked down. Her ankle was swelling painfully; I must've run into her pretty hard.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office." I said, putting my arm around her slender waist. She scowled, but allowed me to help her down the hall.

We could both hear the voices whispering as we passed. Risa's friends came up to her and told her she was so lucky, lucky about what I had no idea. Risa glared at Ritsuko and said nothing, but I could see a faint blush gracing her cheeks. I smiled inwardly; she looked so cute when she blushed.

If someone had told me a month ago, that I would be thinking these things about Risa Harada, I would've called them a taxi to the institution and even paid for the fare myself. But here I am today, my heart beating faster than I would've thought humanly possible, both my heart _and_ mind full of feelings I can't begin to describe or explain. I don't know what to make of these feelings, was it love, or just a crush?

Whatever it was, I had no intention of doing anything about it. No way in hell as long as I lived and breathed the same air she did, would I ever, _ever_ tell her how I felt.

We got to the nurse's office and as usual the nurse wasn't there. Feeling uncommonly nervous, I tried to lighten the mood. "Why am I not surprised? I mean, people would think she worked here if she actually showed up once in a while!" I joked.

She looked up at me in surprise; I don't think she'd ever heard me crack a joke before. What came as an even bigger surprise was the smile she gave me, and it warmed my heart as if the ice around it was beginning to melt.

"I don't know," she said softly. "It's not always a bad thing that she's never around when you need her." she grimaced and looked down at her ankle. I smiled wryly. "This is where Riku first told Daisuke that she loved him, and the nurse wasn't here then either." She smiled wistfully to herself.

Seeing as the nurse obviously wasn't going to show up any time soon, I searched around for some bandages. When I found them, I knelt down and removed her shoe and sock. As gently as I knew how I began to bandage up her ankle.

She blushed; it made her look incredibly cute and extremely vulnerable.

* * *

I don't suppose he's really that bad after all. I don't know why I never really liked him much; I guess he just doesn't connect with people very well.

I never understood what all the girls see in him, Ritsuko is always telling me I should be nicer to him, and perhaps she's right, but I just can't seem to convince myself to see him the way they do.

Or rather, I couldn't before.

As he bandaged my ankle my mind wandered back a few months, to the time he had bailed me up in front of most of the girls in our class. I could hear them whispering to me as we walked past them. "_Ooohhh, he's sooooo cute!_" and "_Risa, you're so lucky!_" but I never really paid any attention to them.

But then I remember thinking. "_You know, he is actually pretty cute, I just never look at guys with glasses."_

"Hiwatari," I had said, "Would you take your glasses off please?"

He looked at me oddly, but he complied. I think I was then that I looked at him differently then I ever had before. He was actually really… well, hot.

It was like the planets had suddenly shifted into alignment, I knew I was staring, but I suddenly felt… weird, but I ignored it; concentrating on sneaking out to meet Dark that night was way more important.

I continued to watch him as he tied off the bandage and sat back on his heels, he looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days or even weeks. He looked preoccupied.

He took his glasses off and rubbed his sapphire eyes. I watched him from underneath my bangs. He looked somehow younger than he usually did; he tended to look like he was eighteen and not fourteen. He was more mature than most of the other guys our age.

"Um, Hiwatari, are you all right?" I asked shyly.

He looked up at me and smiled his usual half smile. "Yes I'm fine Miss Harada, just a little tired." He replied softly.

I felt unbelievably nervous, looking down from the chair as he knelt on the floor looking up at me. I didn't think that, of all people, I would end up liking Satoshi Hiwatari.

He stood up and put his glasses back on. "Do you want to wait here for the nurse, or would you like to go back to class?" he asked me quietly, his face emotionless.

"I think we might as well go back to class, I mean, you've already bandaged it, and what more can she do anyway?" I replied. For a split second, I could've sworn I saw disappointment on his face, but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

I too, felt a strange sense of disappointment cloud my mind. It meant that the small amount of time we had alone together was almost at an end. I didn't actually want that to happen, although I was confused and scared of my own feelings.

"Actually…" I stammered, "I think I'd like to stay."

He shrugged. "All right then." He answered and turned towards the door. I realised that he was going to leave anyway, and I felt the sudden urge to stop him.

"Please… would you wait with me?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, a wide, true smile that I had never seen him smile before. '_Is he blushing? Yes, I think he is!_' I thought with wonder that must've been showing in my eyes.

I never thought the day would come when I felt like this again.

I never thought I'd end up liking Satoshi Hiwatari. And I _definitely_ never thought I'd end up loving him.

* * *

I made as if to leave, knowing she probably wouldn't want to be in my presence any longer than she had to be. And I was incredibly surprised when she asked me to stay.

I could feel myself turning a light shade of red before I could stop it. Quietly I sat down in the seat next to her. I didn't know what to say to her, I had nothing to say to her, except…

"I'm sorry I ran into you like that Miss Harada, I wasn't concentrating." I apologised more sincerely than I had last time.

She smiled, "Its okay. Actually I wasn't looking where _I_ was looking either. My mind was… elsewhere." She answered.

"So was mine." I told her. '_On you, actually._' I thought to myself.

'_Now,_' I realised '_Now is the perfect time to tell her how I feel, but… how could I, knowing that she'd never feel the same?_' she was looking at me, a small smile gracing her face as she watched me fighting with my turmoil of emotions. I didn't know what to do, how to deal with these feelings, but I had to do something, in case I never had another chance to tell her.

"Miss Harada, you remember how you said that Riku told Daisuke that she loved him while they were in here?"

"Yes." She answered; she looked puzzled, as if she wasn't sure where I was taking this.

"Well, I think perhaps, it's time I did the same thing." I said, feeling more nervous and more like a fourteen year old than I ever had before.

Her expression didn't seem to change, but I could see the change in her eyes; from puzzlement to what looked like terrified excitement. It was subtle, but I was an expert in reading people… well, most people. I just hoped that this wasn't the first time I was wrong.

I didn't know how to say what I was about to say, I had no idea how to go about it. I took a deep breath. "I know you don't really like me much Risa, and I'm sorry about that. But that is certainly _not _how I feel about you." I couldn't bring myself to look at her, but I heard her gasp.

"Ever since Dark disappeared I know you've had a bit of a rough time, and I'm sorry that I couldn't help you through that, but I didn't know how to." I continued.

"I also couldn't bring myself to help you, not considering the way I feel about you. I couldn't sit there and listen to you tear yourself apart over someone like Dark when I was in love with you myself." There, I'd said it, the magic word that would change my life forever.

"And I still am in love with you Risa, I truly am." I finished quietly.

She was silent for a long time, and I knew there was nothing else I could say or do, so I stood and went to the doorway. I opened the door and walked away, giving her the peace and quiet she most likely desired. After all, there was nothing I cold do now… right?

No, there was one more thing I could do, and I knew I had to do it before I had time to think about it. I turned and went back into the office.

She looked to be deep in thought, and she looked up at me when she saw me come back through the door. "Satoshi?" she asked, I heard hope in her voice and there was a light shining in her eyes.

As I looked at her, I hoped to God I knew what I was doing. I made my way over to her and knelt in front of her chair again. I remember thinking that from that angle I was still taller than she was, a completely pointless thought considering I was about to do the most irrational thing of my young life.

I reached up and pushed her long hair away from her face, caressing her skin and the stray strands of hair that where framing her pretty brown eyes. I heard her breath catch in her throat, I stared into her eyes and she looked back at me warmly.

Breathlessly, I leant down the slight distance towards her and brushed my lips lightly against hers. She gasped again, but I felt her smile against my lips and respond warmly to my kiss.

It was a brief moment, and I looked at her and smiled softly. "I love you." I told her again.

She didn't reply, she just returned my smile and I kissed her again, harder this time, more passionately than I had last time and she kissed me back just as hard.

When I pulled away we were both breathing raggedly. We smiled at each other, well actually, I was grinning like crazy… but don't tell.

She leaned across and whispered in my ear, "I love you too." And my grin widened.

At that moment the door opened. The school nurse had finally decided to show herself.

She looked at us and smiled. "Can I help you kids?" she asked us kindly.

I stood and helped Risa to her feet. "No thankyou ma'am, we're just fine, aren't we Risa?"

She smiled up at me, not so shy anymore. "Yeah, we're great!" she answered happily.

Grasping her hand, I helped her to walk out of the office. First period was over by now, and students were milling in the halls. But we didn't see, because all we could see…

Was each other.

I smiled to myself. Risa was right, perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that the nurse never shows up. After all, it was where Riku Harada told Daisuke Niwa that she loved him…

And where I told Risa Harada that _I_ loved _her_.


End file.
